Rekidaishi KaisenChronicles of War
by Hitojin Zetsumei
Summary: In a Cold War between two countries, Kage's begin to secretly push their village's potential to their Max. The students of the academies have no idea that they are the next generation of Ninja warriors.


Over 50 years ago, a sudden war broke out between the Leaf village, and the Mist village after numerous reports of missing ninja began to become more frequent. Most of these reports were those of Leaf ninja, and in an attempt to learn more of these strange disappearances, the Hokage sent a team of Jounin into the Mist village. Knowing of his awaited guests, the Mizukage sent a team of Mist Anbu to wait for the Leaf Jounin. Upon their arrival, the group of Anbu that had been waiting for them, guided the Jounin safely through the Mist village to the Kage Tower. Being fatigued from their long journy, the Jounin requested a safe place to stay for the night before they began their mission the following day. Answering their request, the Mizukage granted them a small room for the Jounin to stay for the night.  
After all of the Jounin had fallen asleep, the Mizukage ordered his group of Anbu to kill all of the Leaf Ninja they had captured in the past, including the recently arrived Jounin, and to leave only one alive. The Anbu, being the Kage's loyal team of elite Ninja, carried out their newest order and silently killed every Leaf Ninja they had in their control. And as instructed, they left one Jounin alive, whom they dragged into the Kage's quarters still half asleep. The team of Anbu dropped the Jounin onto the floor with a loud thud, and still he hadn't entirely awoken.  
Apart from all of the recent movement, it wasn't this strange movement that brought him to his senses, but the odd smell of blood in the room. The man slowly brought himself to his feet, only to be met with a strong kick to the back of his legs that brought him to the floor again, where he again met not only the smell, but the taste of blood again.  
The carpet was soaked in it. Startled, he sat up and backed away from the Mizukage's desk. The Mizukage signalled to one of the Anbu, who made his way over to the wall and slowly opened up a secret door, big enough to fit a large book case through, revealing another room, filled with the dead bodies of at least 40 Leaf Ninja. The sight of this made the Jounin's limbs stiff, and time for him seemed to stop entirely. His trance was broken by a firm kick to the face, leaving him on his side as the Mizukage began to speak as he walked over to the pile of bodies and revealed a small Kunai from inside his sleeve.  
"You've seen only a sample of the sins of Man here tonight." A subtle motion from one side of the pile was barely noticeable, but showed the chest of one Jounin still moving, the man was still breathing. The Mizukage made his way around to the barely living Jounin and thrusted the Kunai into the man's hardly beating heart, and removed it just as swiftly as it had entered, the Jounin was now dead. The Mizukage then threw the Kunai down before the final Jounin in the middle of the room and spoke again.  
"Take that to your Hokage and tell him what you've seen here tonight. Tell him that this is what comes from a lie"  
The Jounin quickly grabbed the Kunai and gathered only what he needed for his travel back to the Leaf Village and left immediately after. Upon his arrival to the Leaf Village, another group of Jounin were preparing to set out for the Mist village again. Seeing the Jounin arrive in the shape he did, they followed him back to the Kage Tower where he explained everything with complete detail. The following week, the War of the two Villages began. The same Jounin assisted a larger group consisting mostly of Jounin and a few Anbu in their mission to assassinate the Mizukage many years later, most of the group was wiped out, but the single Jounin survived and carried out his mission successfully, this ended the harsh war that had rocked the Fire and Water countries for decades. This man's name was Hisoka Iwao. The following Mizukage was the son of the previous Kage, and naturally grew to hate the Leaf Village and all of it's villagers. However no war broke out immediately and still have not, merely an intense Cold War lingers about the two villages. Preparing for another potential War, the Kage's began to intensify the training of all Ninja in the village including Chuunin and Genin by all means necessary.  
The happenings among the countries at this time became a part of what are called the Rekidaishi Kaisen, or the "Chronicles of War"  
-  
This is Promotional Fan Fic on the popular BYOND Game, NARUTO DASSHOKU SEIRYOKU by DemonWrath4

By promoting this game you will be promoting this Fan Fic So Please get in on the action at Byond . com

CHAPTERS WILL BE POSTED IN THE GAME'S FORUM (which can be found on the hub)IN THE GENERAL DISCUSSION SECTION TEMPORARILY!!


End file.
